The present invention is directed generally to keepsake arrangements and in particular, to an improved keepsake arrangement that utilizes a seal for sealing an impressible material and a pressfitted and/or otherwise releasably coupleable frame to assist in keeping the impressible material in the cavity once the seal is removed. In this way, and with the preferred embodiments set forth herein, an improved and more user friendly keepsake arrangement is provided. An improved method of making a keepsake utilizing an improved keepsake arrangement is also provided.
Keepsake arrangements are known in the art. One such arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,565. In particular, this '565 patent describes the use of clay that is kept impressible while inside a receptacle. Prior to making an impression in the clay, a moisture proof cover is removed. However, after the impression is made, the receptacle containing the clay must be clamped to the back of a frame using a plurality of components, such as clamping elements, nuts and bolts. In addition, the arrangement as described depends in part on the pressure of the hand (or other) print for causing the clay to sufficiently be displaced so as to rise above the edges of the pan. Among other things, such an arrangement is perceived to be cumbersome, time-consuming and/or less than very easy to construct and hence, less than very user friendly. Accordingly, deficiencies in the art are believed to exist.
It is thus desirable to overcome the deficiencies in the prior art. For example, it would be advantageous and desirable to provide a keepsake arrangement that is easy to use, that can be easily and quickly constructed and that is aesthetically pleasing. Such a construction and method of use is provided by the present invention.
It is thus evident that the present invention overcomes the perceived deficiencies in the prior art noted above and further achieves the aforementioned and below mentioned objectives.